Theres a chance for everything
by xxtwilightkdxx
Summary: edward is son of new yorks most ruthless man edward second in command cold hearted not a care in the world is suddenly taken by suprise by feisty bella both hot heads and both stubborn cannon couples AH MAFIA   stephenie mayer owns all twilight stuff.
1. Chapter 1

On my way to Alice and my dorm from my stroll which was interrupted by a very frantic Alice to i quote " get my ass here right now" i wondered what was so important ?

I met Alice after i joined high school and we've been joined at the hip since the first time we met Alice was waiting in the schools parking lot and kindly asked me if i wanted any help ever since then we have had each other's back the rest is history.

After walking the short way to her dorm i knocked she was of course in her high heels i mentally rolled my eyes and came in as she silently sat on the kitchen stool as i stared at her waiting for her to give me this 'juicy gossip' after a minute of a stare down she suddenly burst out screaming "OH MY GOD BELLA! EEEEEEEEK! I MET HIM HE IS THE ONE!"

"Ali who are you talking about? And C.A.L.M D.O.W.N!" i said soothingly then rolled my eyes at my hyper best friend

"oh yeah sorry Bella anyways i was walking to campus when this gorgeous guy with honey locks came out of nowhere, in his car might i add and nearly ran me over he got out and he looked like he was about to tell me to watch where i was going until he looked up and my god Bella i have never seen somebody this perfect he is so sexy! And so we got talking after he offered to buy me lunch which he would not let me say no to even though i wasn't going to say that and he asked me out on a date in a restaurant he owns i don't know what to wear Bella help me!"

now let me tell you something for all you people who don't know Alice she is a shopaholic also she is rich very rich i still don't know why she came here but oh well it is sunny new York who could blame her i fell in love with it as well also I'm one of the reasons she's here as well.

"Bella woo hoo you there back to planet Alice !" Alice waved her hand constantly in front of my face

"Yes Alice I'm here calm down." I rolled my eyes again

"no Bella i cant i have a sexy date and have nothing to wear and you know what that means!" she sang and if she could i think she would spread her wings and turn into a angel because Alice was that pretty and shopped that much she wasn't your average shopper no Alice had to have her own dressing room. Her own sitting area and her own section just for us and Alice. Jeez she would buy the whole shop out and Alice did not treat me differently we where equals she would buy sexy lingerie and would buy me sexy lingerie she bought a dress she buys me a dress and shoes the list goes on and on and on the designer clothing my god i mentally rolled my eyes.

Even though i don't need sexy lingerie because my most embarrassing secret is I've only been with one guy my long term boy friend who i broke up with six months ago.

Suddenly i was snapped out of my revive with Alice's phone ringing with her ringtone

_domino Jessie j_

"Alice answer it" i said confused normally she picks up on the first ring i wonder why she wont ?

"No i don't know what to say!" Alice screeched and paced around like a caged animal

So i simply picked up the phone pressed the green button " Hello?"

"urrm hi I'm jasper i presume your Bella Alice's best friend correct me if I'm wrong" this jasper person said to me.

"I'm guessing you're the one with the 'honey' locks" i heard a chuckle in the background and a small groan from jasper

"yup that would be me is there any chance i can talk to Alice?" he asked embarrassedly.

I completely forgot about Alice and passed her the phone while she just stood still."Alice you there?"jaspers voice came through the phone.

"oh yeah sorry jasper I'm here let me just take you off loud speaker," she grinned smugly my way. Oh she was so going to pay for that later

"mmhmmm oh, ok then 6 at enchanted sea are you sure you can get us a table because it's so packed I've only been able to go there once and the food is delicious! Oh ok then bye yes I'll make sure to bring her don't worry she'll definitely be coming ok then I'll talk to you later by jasper" with that she put down the phone and grinned wickedly at me.

"oh no i know that look no, no way I'm not doing anything find someone else no Alice!" i said to her and shook my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella who said i was asking you your going whether you like it or not please Bella he's my dream guy how can you say no to your best friend, sister, the one who's got your black , your partner in crime!" Alice pouted her heart breaking pout which would put puss in boots to shame and would bring the scariest fiercest man to his knees she pouted her lips pointed her eye brows and i think i saw a few tears gather up. How could you resist that and when she puts it like that ...

"ok fine Alice you win your an evil little pixie!" i gave her a glare which crumbled after one look of her pout.

"just remember..." i said expectantly

"hoes before bro's chicks before dicks!" we screamed together then fell in a heap of giggles on her bed.

As we where getting ready for bed Alice suddenly said something that sparked my attention.

"so we got talking and he said he has two brothers one's married but the other one ..." she wiggled her fingers and giggled

"so basically your saying to me you want to set me up?" i raised an eyebrow and smirked and went to put my iPod on our docking station and put on _snoop dog wiz khalifa you wild and free_

"Come on Bella just have some fun he might be the one for you god help the poor soul stuck with your stubborn ass" she tried to be sympathetic and winked at me then giggled.

"Bitch i feel bad for anything with a pulse who has the displeasure of meeting your hyper ass" i winked and screamed when she threw a pillow at me. Oh no now its on for ten minutes we had our 'fight'

"So Alice i see you found your outfit upon your endless amount of clothes poor daddy Brandon" i said seriously she just giggled and flipped me the bird

"Bella i found you the perfect outfit it's the Dior dress we bought a week ago " oh if i didn't remember the dress she spent a fortune on that dress!

"Hey Bella you know i love you" she said when we were both in our beds.

"of course i do Ali cat and you know i love you to" i said to her turning to see her in tears

"hey Ali what's wrong sweetie you better not be leaving me ," i said a few tears slipping out

"silly Bella never will i ever leave you since we both know what it feels like to be abandoned," she smiled slightly then she got out of bed put Jessie j domino on and crawled into her bed as well listened to the lyrics as she started singing:

_I'm feeling sexy and free__Like glitter's raining on me__You like a shot of pure gold__I think I'm 'bout to explode__  
><em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

We can do this all night turn this club skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

_Rock my world until the sunlight__Make this dream the best I've ever known__ Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go __Dirty dancing in the moonlight__Take me down like I'm a domino_

You got me losing my mind My heart beats out of time I'm seeing Hollywood stars You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of

control

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_We can do this all night turn this club skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Boom'n like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on!  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby _

_baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>

_Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino  
><em>

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_

As soon as we finished she leaped out of bed and cried into my hair and whispered how much i meant to her and i was her best friend. We fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and dried tears on my face and Ali sleeping on the side of my bed i got up and made some pancakes for her big day or i should say our big day i rolled my eyes.

"Bella do i smell pancakes! She squealed did i mention Alice loved my pancakes

"Yes Alice they are for your big day i mean our big day" i glared at her playfully

"bitch you love it" she giggled as i poured the pancakes on her plate she moaned and inhaled them. I just giggled.

We both got changed i wore jimmy choo flats as Alice wore Christina louboutini spiked heels 5 inches i add i wore a tight blue top she wore a pink off the shoulder i wore tight blue skinny jeans and Alice wore black tight like leggings.

Class flew by i had free period most of the time i listened to twilight by cover drive that amazing song was an all time favourite i smiled mouthing the words.

Suddenly i felt Alice dragging me off to the parking lot where a certain blonde curly haired man standing arms crossed hmmm not bad Alice not bad at all She let out a small squeal and said hi i introduced to myself as he shook my hand as we got into the car oh my GOD! I may not know allot about cars but this was a MOTHERFUCKING FERARI!

"As i was saying Edward will be meeting us at the restaurant and yes Alice i got reservations it wasn't that hard" he gave her a playful wink as he dropped us off at our dorm to get ready claiming he would meet us there.

_All i could think was oh my God what are we in store for ?_


	2. Chapter 2

As I waited for Alice to finish with the bathroom I fired up my laptop and typed in Edward Cullen it came up with a gorgeous guy with emerald green eyes

bronze coppery hair in a sexy disarray begging my hands to run through it.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice looked at me mischievously.

"oh Alice don't sneak up on me!" I slapped her and shut down my computer to get ready as she giggled.

"At least I'm not the only one with a crush now we just have to make you looking beautiful!" Alice squealed I just rolled my eyes at her and entered the

bathroom to have a shower.

after I felt all clean I opened the door and Alice attacked me with hair straighterners and curlers and brushes then once my hair had finally approved of Alice

worthy she started with the makeup.

Alice then threw me a blue deep neck line plunge dress which ended mid thigh and showed a subtle amount of cleavage.

"Alice can I look in the mirror now?" I whined finally she nodded and let a silent squeal out.

"WOW Alice thank you so much I look presentable what would I do without you?" I said in awe still shocked by my appearance.

"your welcome." She giggled out and winked at me.

"finally where ready I think we should get going Allie to your dream date hee hee!" I giggled out.

As we got in the car the CD started playing as Alice lowered the hood of her Porsche we started singing along.

_Woah... Yeh yeh yeh Courtney!  
><em>

_Rip... Whatever man, everyone does that adlib...  
><em>

_Ha! Now girls, what we gonna call these guys that don't like it raw? Pussy'oles!  
><em>

_[Verse 1]You can adore me on Sunday, as Sunday's my only day off  
><em>

_You know that I don't wanna hang with no stranger  
><em>

_After I'm done I want gone but I have to say  
><em>

_All your chocolate got me meltin' baby,  
><em>

_Got me meltin', oh my days yeah  
><em>

_Let me give you double helpings you'll be screaming  
><em>

_Baby baby baby baby... Uh uh!  
><em>

_[Chorus]Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go  
><em>

_Coz I won't need you no more (no!) Your place, fine but I ain't got the time  
><em>

_Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up! Love me...  
><em>

_[Verse 2]You better call your friend Johnny, you wanna hope he's in town Coz you know when you blow that I don't want no... d-d-d-d-danger!  
><em>

_Without him it ain't going down, well I have to say  
><em>

_Milky bar kid got me melting Sugar with that geek chic all the way  
><em>

_Do your thing and don't be speaking not unless it's dirty, dirty filthy_

As we arrived I had a tingly sensation in the spine of my back I turned and saw the most gorgeous guy ever who could only be the Edward Cullen he turned

and gave me a charming panty dropping smile jasper clapped his hands together and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek she giggled and looked shyly behind her

eyelashes.

Edward then leaned into my ear his hot breath tickling my ear and raising a slow arousal in my stomach "So you want to come in and leave the love birds to

it?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"sure I love this place it has amazing food" I said smiling slightly

"it does doesn't it and may I say you're looking beautiful hopefully if I play my cards right maybe you'd spend the night with me" I looked at him in surprise at

his boldness I didn't know if I should feel disgusted or happy.

Bella don't judge him you don't know maybe you'll like it just see how it goes

"hmmm maybe," I said and gave him a seductive smile and glanced underneath my eyelashes he let out a groan and I swear I heard him say,  
>"<p>

you sure are going to kill me."


End file.
